


Thank you (so very much)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: btob family, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Sungjae decided to make breakfast as a thank you.Sequel(ish) to Don't Leave...but can also be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this out but I don't think it's as good as I thought it was going to turn out...but ah...here it is.

Sungjae was up early for a Saturday morning, or any morning for that matter. He was even up before Eunkwang, and that meant something. After having his ‘alone time’ (as he called it) some days ago, he wanted to do something to thank his hyungs for helping him through it. So he decided on a whim to make them breakfast, especially breakfast in bed for his Changsub hyung. He may not know how to cook but it’s the thought that counted right? Plus, he had online videos that could help him.

He groaned as he woke up extra early that morning and he straight away walked to the kitchen. Ever so quietly, he pulled out the pots and pans he needed and he went about cooking the dishes he had in mind. It was nothing too fancy, just simple foods he knew he couldn’t mess up, badly. He bit his lip as he pulled out the ingredients he needed and cursed to himself when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Deep in thought, he sat on the floor wondering if he should just put everything back and forget about breakfast entirely, but his big heart reminded him he needed to do this. So, with all his might, he got back up and started on cooking, despite the lack of ingredients.

===

It was an hour or so later when Eunkwang woke up to the smell of eggs; his nose scrunched in confusion and wondered who would be up so early to cook. Curiosity got the best of him as he got up from bed and followed the smell. On the way there, he bumped into Hyunsik, who also had the look of confusion on him as he silently asked ‘who’s cooking??’ Eunkwang just shrugged his shoulders and led the way to the kitchen, to where Sungjae was setting the table with the food. The maknae turned around just in time to spot his two hyungs by the doorway and a smile spread across his lips.

“Oh, hyungs! Good morning!”

“Morning Sungjae…”

“Wah…you cooked all this?? Is it safe to eat??” Eunkwang teased him and he pretended to look hurt.

“Eunkwang hyung-ahh….I tried my best ok?” he answered with a pout as he kept setting the table. Eunkwang went to hug him, a big smile on his lips.

“Ah…but why did you cook breakfast for us? You don’t usually…” he asked as he took a seat at the table. Sungjae stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet sheepishly.

“I wanted to thank you…for you know…” he replied, more to the floor than the others. Hyunsik gave his eye smile to Eunkwang.

“Sungjae-yah… you don’t need to thank us for that…you’re our brother, we’d do anything to help you…” Hyunsik told him as he got up and gave Sungjae a playful kiss on the cheek. Sungjae giggled and blushed before he got back to putting food onto a tray.

“Who’s that for?” Hyunsik asked as he noticed the tray of food.

“Oh…it’s for Changsub hyung…” Sungjae asked with a small smile. Eunkwang and Hyunsik both smiled at him and thanked him again for breakfast before he walked out the kitchen.

Sungjae walked with tray in hand to Changsub’s bedroom. He knocked on the door lightly and opened it when he heard an incoherent voice that came from inside. He smiled brightly when he saw Changsub curled up in bed, doing his best to keep any light from disturbing his sleep.

“Changsub hyung…time to get up…” he said softly as he placed the tray on the bedside. Changsub turned to face Sungjae, but he made no other motion to wake up. Sungjae reached his hand out to pull the covers off Changsub’s face, his arms easily snaked itself around Changsub’s body. He leaned down and hugged Changsub tight as his nose touched the other’s cheek.

“Hyung-ah…” he whispered. Changsub groaned and in his sleepy state, tried to push Sungjae away but there was no real strength behind his push.

“Please wake up…I made you breakfast…” he tried again and this time he heard Changsub mumble something like ‘mwo?’ Changsub’s nose twitched as he took in the smell of the food and when he noticed that Sungjae had indeed made breakfast (or at least brought it into his room), Changsub opened his eyes. He eyed Sungjae and the smile on the maknae’s face was enough to make him smile too. Sungjae sat back up and waited patiently for Changsub to sit up and when he did, Sungjae carefully placed the tray in his lap.

“You made all this?” Changsub asked, the food looking too deliciously to look like Sungjae made it.

“Mhmm…” Sungjae answered, before he reached for chopsticks to feed Changsub some egg roll. “…here…” Changsub ate the food and when he chewed, he couldn’t help but moan at how good it tasted.

“So good…” was all he could say and Sungjae could only smile in excitement.

“Is there a reason why I get food in bed?” Changsub asked, mouth full of food as he kept eating the rest.

“I just wanted to thank you…” Sungjae looked at his fingers as he fidgeted. “You were there for me last time and you brought me out from that and I wanted to thank you…” the room went silent for a few minutes, the only sound was Changsub putting down his chopsticks. In a blink of an eye, Sungjae could see a pair of hands covering his own and when he looked up, Changsub was looking at him with soft eyes.

“Sungjae-yah…you know how much you mean to me right? Even when we fight, or have our bad days, I will always put you first no matter what. Your happiness is our happiness and if you’re hurt, we’re hurt too…all we wanted was the old Sungjae back and we got that, so that’s all we need. But thank you so much for breakfast Sungjae…” Changsub smiled warmly and proceeded to feed him some of the breakfast.

A smile appeared on their faces and Sungjae felt much better. Even if he didn’t need to thank his hyungs, he knew it was the right thing to do by them as they had done for him so many times before. Only this time, he knew he would love to this more often for them. It made his heart feel bigger and his smile brighter.


End file.
